Possessiveness
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have to part, Sasuke is sad, Itachi is possessive. Uchihacest. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

A/N: This fic is a tad disturbing, and it might not go over well with some readers, but I got the urge to write this and here it is. Oh, and explanation of the world described in the story in the bottom Author's Note, if you want it.

-----

**"Possessiveness"**

The both of them were breathing hard, and trembling a little, but that was to be expected; they had just passed through the white bliss of orgasm. Itachi was tired today, so with one more kiss on his little brother's pale skin he pulled out of him, earning a small moan from Sasuke. Then they lay together, side by side on the bed, and Itachi always wondered what his little brother thought during this brief silence, right before they both went to sleep. He sighed, and Sasuke looked up at him, wondering why he was sighing, wondering what he had done to disappoint.

Itachi noticed the look, and managed a small smile to relieve Sasuke's fears. "It isn't you…" he whispered in the dark.

Because it wasn't. The sex was good.

… But then, it was always good. Itachi could remember the first night they had come to this screwed up arrangement, that Sasuke would let his elder brother into the mansion without comment if Itachi would, well, screw his brains out, to be blunt. And so, the sex was always good. But recently, their separations had become longer, and they knew this delicate situation would not last for long. The Chunin Exams and Invasion of Konoha arcs were coming to a close, and they both knew afterwards it would be Itachi's Return. They dreaded it, but didn't talk about it at all, even though they knew this might be their last night together.

Sasuke moved closer to Itachi on the bed, wrapping his arms around his beloved nii-san's waist and burying his head against his nii-san's neck.

"I don't want to fight you." Sasuke whispered tentatively, wondering if he was allowed to talk. They never did before… "I don't want to pretend to hate you. I don't want to be an avenger. Why do they make me?"

Itachi looked down at his frightened little brother and stroked his black hair, wrapping his other arm around him. "Shh, Sasuke. You know I don't want to fight you either… but it's for the good of the plot."

"I don't care about the damn plot. I just never want to let you go, nii-san." Sasuke sniffed quietly, and Itachi realized he was trying to hold back tears. "I just want to stay with you forever… why won't they let me?"

Itachi laughed quietly, still trying to soothe his little brother. "Sasuke, you know why. They've already got this predestined road set out for us and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"But, but-!"

"Sasuke, you should try to rest. I'll be leaving in a little while."

Silence greeted Itachi's ears. Sasuke didn't like talk of leaving. "Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you stay for the night?" Sasuke didn't look up at his nii-san, didn't see the tender look in his eyes as he continued to stroke his little brother's raven black hair.

He only heard the words, "Is there a reason I should?" and questioned whether his brother actually cared for him or not.

Sasuke sniffed once more, sounding adorably vulnerable. "It gets lonely in the mornings when I wake up all alone. And I wonder if the night before was only a dream."

"Then you would have very explicit dreams, little brother."

More silence, and Itachi wondered if he had gone too far. Sasuke was being serious about this, but he was just trying to brush it off.

"Nii-san…" Yes, Sasuke was hurt and his tone of voice showed it. "Just stay, ok? I don't care if you don't take me seriously, just stay and make me feel a little better. You can do that can't you?"

"Of course, Sasuke." Itachi then noticed the wetness sliding down his neck, and leaned back suddenly, to see tears coming out of Sasuke's eyes. "Don't cry…"

Sasuke looked up, the tears glistening in the moonlight, little crystals on his smooth pale skin. "Why shouldn't I cry? You're probably going to go away for good after this, and… I'll miss you. You don't know how much I'll miss you."

Itachi was shocked. Who knew Sasuke could be this emotional just for his older brother? "Sasuke… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not able to take away your sorrow. I'm sorry I can't protect you from hurt. But… if you talk to me, I'll try to comfort you while I'm here." There was no reply. "It's new, talking, isn't it? We usually don't say a word to each other afterwards."

"Yeah… do you really want to know about my problems, nii-san?"

"I do." Itachi nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, training is ok, and I'm doing fine, except… everybody wants me. I know it. Sakura, Ino, the huge bunch of fangirls as before, but now, also Naruto, Neji, Gaara… everybody." Itachi stiffened, possessiveness running through every vein. They all wanted _his_ Sasuke? That wasn't going to happen anytime soon if he had anything to say about it. But he listened as Sasuke went on. "And some of them even love me, the real kind of love, and want me to return their feelings."

Sasuke shifted uneasily in Itachi's arms, sniffing once more. "I don't like to hurt their feelings. I don't like telling them my heart already belongs to someone else, but I can't do anything about it." His head snapped up and his black eyes burned into Itachi's blood red ones. "Nii-san… I love you. I don't care if you killed our whole clan, I don't care if I'm supposed to hate you and want to avenge our family. They're just part of this damn story which we don't have any control over. I love you."

Sasuke looked back down after his declaration; he'd rather look at the smooth skin of Itachi's chest than his fiery eyes. He didn't expect his nii-san to return his feelings or anything, he just wanted to pour them out before they went separate ways. Was that so bad?

Itachi sighed, why did his little brother have to make it that much harder to leave him? His resolve had already weakened enough for him to agree to stay until the morning came, was Sasuke going to ask something else of him? He couldn't think of what to say…

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow…"

"Oh." Was that all that Itachi had to say? Nothing else? "Ok, nii-san. Goodnight."

Itachi kissed Sasuke once, pressing his lips to Sasuke's, then said, "Goodnight little brother. Sweet dreams."

He pulled the bedcovers up to cover the both of them, cocooning them in welcome warmth. Sasuke sighed once in content, closed his eyes, and fell asleep shortly after. Itachi just stared down at his little brother. He looked like an angel with those tear streaks still evident on his face. Itachi wrapped his arms snugly around him before he too descended into the realm of sleep.

The full moon above watched them slumber with cold impassive eyes, drowning their pale skin with silver moonbeams.

-----

The next morning, Sasuke woke up drenched with warmth, from the sun, from the bedcovers, from Itachi. This was the first morning he had ever woken up with his nii-san still beside him, and he rejoiced in the feeling of not being alone. Sasuke gave not a thought to the inevitable and permanent separation between he and his brother, why think about bad things you couldn't stop from happening? It was better to breathe in the current happiness. He snuggled up to Itachi, rubbing his cheek against his soft skin.

Itachi didn't want to open his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean admitting it was morning. Admitting it was morning would mean having to leave. Having to leave would mean hurting Sasuke. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. So Itachi refused to open his eyes for as long as possible. And when he finally did, the sun was high in the sky and it was nearing noon. Sasuke was already awake, he realized, but neither of them made any move to get out of bed.

After a half hour more of silence, Itachi whispered, "Do you have anything to do today, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" His little brother finally looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Oh no. today's one of my free days, and I don't have anything planned for today. If possible, I'd just like to stay in bed."

Itachi caught the unspoken yet insinuated 'with you' at the end and sighed. "I should go." He told Sasuke regretfully.

Sasuke clutched at Itachi tightly for a second at those words, before forcing himself to _let go of his nii-san_. He snapped his eyes shut, then untangled his legs from Itachi's and retracted his arms, instead wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yes, you should go." He agreed reluctantly. "It wouldn't do for someone to see you here so close to the beginning of your arc, which we all know is coming. They might get suspicious and try something…"

Sasuke waited for the telltale rustle of fabric to announce Itachi's departure, and he willed his body into stillness. He wouldn't try to hold Itachi back, he promised himself. He wouldn't seem weak before his nii-san.

Itachi watched the internal struggle within Sasuke, wishing he didn't have to leave. It would feel so nice just to hold his little brother and make him happy… but he couldn't.

He couldn't rebel against what was already set down. Even at the risk of sounding like Hyuuga Neji, Itachi knew that he couldn't go against fate.

He pushed back his emotions and got up out of bed, looking around the room for his clothes. In the harsh light of the mid-morning sun, he could distinguish them much easier than in the soft light of the midnight moon. He put them on quickly, boxers, pants, shirt, cloak, leaving his headband for last. Itachi picked it up from the floor slowly, noticing Sasuke's headband lying abandoned next to it. He almost let out a bitter laugh at the sight of it, remembering just how quickly the two of them had discarded their clothes the night before and knowing Sasuke would abandon the village just as quickly to go to him.

Itachi wondered if this devotion would survive through the whole plotline that Masashi-san had planned for them. Probably not. His mind then skipped to the matter of who Sasuke was most likely to end up with.

A girl? No, assuredly not. So that ruled out Sakura, Ino, and his massive horde of fangirls. Naruto? As unlikely as that sounded, it was probably the best probability. After all, Masashi-san had hinted at it enough with the Haku escapade. And there were enough SasuNaru fanfics to drown in… of course, there was also Gaara. Gaara was a definite probability. And Sasuke was used to being the uke. So perhaps. Itachi sighed, wondering why he was thinking such morbid thoughts. He put on his headband quickly, then turned back once again to the bed. Sasuke's eyes were still closed, and he was curled up in the bedcovers, looking especially vulnerable.

Itachi went to him and brushed his hair back, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go, ok?"

Sasuke grumbled something and tried his best not to grab onto his nii-san and never let him go. It was hard.

Itachi knew that was the best he was going to get, and tried to leave, to move away from Sasuke and the mansion and Konoha. He knew he should. But… he couldn't leave without trying something to insure Sasuke might still be his when they met again after the plot was done.

"Sasuke, you don't have to reply, just listen to me." He took a deep breath, wondering if this was going to work. "You know as well as I do that we're going to go through a lot. After all, we're supposed to hate each other. But know that no matter how much I seem to be cold and hostile that I…I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi smiled. "You don't know how much of my happiness is connected to you. So, if you want to wait for me, I'd be honored. But if you think you'd be happier with someone else, well, I just want you to be happy, ok? Don't be afraid to find somebody else."

The older Uchiha placed another kiss on his little brother's cheek then left silently, his heart content. He had just taken away the temptation of being with someone else by giving permission. As risky as that sounded, he felt almost content with the situation. His Sasuke wouldn't cheat on him. He would wait. And it might have sounded like manipulation, but it wasn't. It was his way of showing his love.

He was twisted, and he knew it. But Itachi didn't care, didn't care he was twisted, didn't care to what measures he had to take to keep Sasuke. He _would_. Itachi would never, never, never let his little brother, his dark-haired, dark-eyed, loving, trusting, stoic, and just-a-little-bit-twisted-like-him little brother go. He felt less trapped after these nights with Sasuke, knowing he could bend the rules of the plot that were keeping them apart and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Was this love? He did not know and would not guess. But Sasuke loved him. That he was sure of.

Itachi would keep Sasuke's heart and his love all for his own, no matter what he had to do.

-----

.:Possessiveness is love, it is eternal. Possessiveness is hate, it destroys:.

-----

A/N: Um, right, now to explain what sort of messed up world this is set in. It's the original Naruto world, yes, but the characters know Masashi-san is manipulating them and writing the manga. They are forced to follow it and so Itachi was forced to kill his family and Sasuke was forced to be the avenger. But the characters have these "free days", which Sasuke mentioned, meaning, there is nothing in the manga that relates to that day. Mostly breaks between volumes or chapters and whatnot. Also, the characters know what's going to happen next in the plot, and that is why Sasuke and Itachi know they are going to be separated. Any more questions, review or PM and ask me. If you actually read through this whole Author's Note, I thank and appreciate you.


End file.
